


“Only if I can have both of you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine a threesome with Juice and Tig."





	“Only if I can have both of you.”

“Doll, come here.”

You looked at Tig through the mirror, your hand coming to a stop as you brushed your hair for bed. He looked at you with a glint in his eye and patted his knee.

“Come sit.”

With a soft blush rising on your cheeks, you nodded and put down the brush on the dresser before slowly striding over to him. Anytime he had you come sit on his lap, it was always something mischievous he wanted to discuss and usually ended with the two of you having a long and eventful night. You sat yourself down in his lap, straddling his thighs.

“What’s up Tiggy?”

He gently reached up and ran his fingers through your hair.

“Remember what we were talking about the other day? About Juice?”

You bit your lip as you nodded, running your fingers over the salt and pepper hairs on his chest poking out of his blue button down. You’d both gotten absolutely plastered and like usual, your conversation had taken a turn towards sex, except this time you were telling each other various fantasies that you had. At some point, you’d told him all your fantasies and only had one left, but you weren’t sure if you should reveal it to him. The alcohol in your system made the decision for you though and you’d simply come out with it.

You sometimes fantasized about having sex with Juice.

Whether it was a threesome or not, you didn’t care. You hadn’t exactly thought the whole thing out. You just had a craving for him. A craving to have his hands on you. Tig had caught you off guard when he had asked if you wanted him to talk to Juice.

You hadn’t ever actually thought that you would have the opportunity to be with him. Your fantasy was just that, a fantasy. You didn’t think that Tig would ever allow it. However, Tig was a man of many surprises.

“I remember.”

“Well I spoke to him, and he’s game. Said he’d love to be with you, as long as I was ok with it.”

You tried not to let your excitement show although your heart was speeding up.

“And are you?”

“Under one condition.”

You looked up from Tig’s chest with wide eyes, giving a gentle nod and smoothed your hands down his chest, wiggling in his lap at the thought.

A sinister smirk spread across his face and he looked up at you, both hands sliding from your hips down to your ass to give it a firm squeeze.

“I’m in charge. Of both of you.”

It was a minor condition, one you were more than happy to oblige to if it meant you would finally know what it would be like to get Juice into bed with you. You had one condition of your own though and with a smirk, you leaned forward and captured Tig’s lips in a kiss.

“Only if I can have both of you.”

Tig’s grip on your ass tightened at your words and he nodded, his eyes going glassy.

“Anything you want babygirl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You anxiously smoothed your hand over the front of your nightie as you heard the thuds of the boy’s boots coming up the stairs. It was a Friday night and Tig had made plans with Juice for him to go home with him after work.

Tonight was the night.

You’d gotten yourself all dolled up in some new lingerie that you’d bought for the both of them and the time had finally come.

There was a soft knock on the door before it slowly swung open, Tig’s head poking in.

“You ready for us baby?”

You nodded with a smile, doing a little twirl for him. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in, Juice coming in behind him and looking you over. They both stared at you with lust in their eyes, admiring your figure. Tig stepped out of the way and motioned for Juice to go to you first. And he did.

He walked over to you with a smile but kept his hands to himself. Tig wasn’t allowing that.

“Kiss her.” He gave Juice the order while he slowly started to remove his own clothes.

Juice looked into your eyes first, making sure you were ok with it before he pressed his mouth to yours. He kissed you slowly but it was passionate. His hands made their way to your hips, gripping them and softly pushing you back towards the bed. When the back of your knees hit the mattress, Juice gently pushed you down. Tig in the meantime was already nearly naked and staying off to the side, watching. You were unable to tell who had more hunger in their eyes as they watched you. You locked eyes with Tig and smiled as Juice’s lips attached themselves to your neck. You weren’t sure how Tig would feel seeing Juice all over you, having you to himself, but the tent in his boxers gave you an idea that he didn’t hate it.

He strutted over to the two of you and stood at the edge of the side of the bed, snapping his fingers sharply and pointing at you.

“Hands and knees. Crawl to me.”

You nodded obediently and sensually rolled over onto your stomach, lifting your body up and slowly crawling over to your Old Man. Your ass swayed as you crawled and as you came to a stop in front of Tig, you wiggled it drawing Juice’s attention. As if it wasn’t already on you. Tig was one step ahead of you. He looked over at Juice whose eyes were still trained on you.

“Lick her pussy.”

Juice’s eyes snapped up to meet Tig’s, searching for any sign that it was a test. He was finding it hard to believe that his brother would let him do this. Not seeing any malice, Juice happily dropped to his knees behind you. He placed his hands on the outsides of your thighs and tucked his fingers in the band of your black lace panties, pulling them down agonizingly slow, torturing himself. Soon enough, they slipped down over the swell do your ass as your most private and intimate parts were exposed to him. He couldn’t help but blow out a shaking breath at the sight of you before him. He gently slid the panties down your legs and helped you lift your knees to get out of them. Holding them in his hand, he brought them up to his face and took a deep breath, letting out a content sigh as your scent filled his lungs.

He’d always thought you were gorgeous, a work of art, but you were his brothers and that was a line he would never, ever cross. That didn’t mean he couldn’t think about you late at night though. And think about you he did as he laid in bed so consumed by thoughts of you, stroking himself to the fantasy of being able to do what he was doing now. It was like a dream come true and he wasn’t about to waste a single second.

Putting your panties to the side, he brought his face forward, flattening his tongue and licking a long stripe up your slit, eliciting a low moan from you. He could taste you already, your arousal having been building all day. You pulled Tig’s length out from his boxers and began to stroke him, pressing gentle kisses along the head just the way you knew he loved. You found yourself wondering now Juice liked it. Did he like it sloppy and sped up the way Tig did, or did he like it slow and diligent. Did he like to take control or would he rather leave you to your own devices? Your thoughts were cut short as you felt his tongue snake out against you, this time sharpened to a point and flicking against you much more firmly, right against your clit.

The sudden tightening of your fist around Tig’s cock had his eyes opening back up and looking behind you to see just what it was that Juice was doing. His smirk was wide as he looked at the expressions on the both of your faces, filled with nothing but pleasure. You weren’t even touching Juice and yet he seemed to be just fine with that, seemingly deriving his pleasure just from being able to pleasure you. That was something Tig would be sure to play on.

“I don’t know who’s enjoying it more, you or her.”

Neither of you answered, your moans answering for you. Juice, on the other hand, was too busy burying his face into you. The vibrations from his laugh, however, had your knees going weak. His hands came up to grasp at your ass, kneading the flesh and holding you up as his mouth worked on you. You tried your best to pay attention to Tig, to pleasure him as well but Juice’s mouth was just too distracting and when you felt his finger teasing at your entrance before sliding in, you dropped your head down to the mattress.

Tig chuckled to himself and gripped himself in his own hand, stroking himself as he watched your body writhe. Suddenly he had an idea and grabbed you by the arm, pulling your chest up from the bed and keeping you on your knees. He went and climbed into the bed himself, sitting at the top with his back resting flat against the headboard. He motioned for you to come to him and you did, sitting with your back to his chest. Tig gripped your knees and brought them up, holding them open and spreading your legs wide for Juice who was still kneeling and looking at Tig, waiting for further instruction.

“Fuck her, nice and hard. Then it’s my turn.”

Juice nodded and nearly tripped with how quickly he got off the bed, fumbling with his kutte to pull a condom out the inner pocket. While you waited, Tig’s hand slipped down between your spread legs and gently ran over your lips, stroking against your clit every now and then before slipping into you. Juice’s hands sped up and finally yanked the foiled square out of the pocket before turning back to the bed and climbing on. He kneeled in front of you, staring hungrily at your center as Tig rubbed you and felt a sudden need to assert dominance. He swatted Tig’s hand away and gripped his length in his hand, rubbing himself against you instead. Tig eyed him but Juice didn’t notice. He was too busy listening to your desperate whimpers and watching how your hips gently bucked forward.

“Please Juice.”

Your head fell back against Tig’s shoulder and a gasp left your lips as Juice entered you. He wasn’t as long as Tig, but he was thicker, and the new stretch took your breath away. Your browns knitted together as Juice set a slow gentle pace, no doubt giving you time to adjust. Tig’s hand slipped down again and he used his thumb to give you added pleasure. After a few seconds, he was back to barking orders.

“Harder. Give it to her harder.”

Tig slipped out from behind you and let you lay flat on your back, Juice leaning down and hovering over you, his hips snapping at a much rougher pace than before. Your hands gripped at his shoulders as your legs came up to settle around his waist. He stared down at you with a light, somewhat goofy smile.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful like this.”

You blushed at his words, which was ironic given the situation, and looked over to see Tig watching the both of you, his fist stroking himself hurriedly. He looked a little more impatient than the last time you’d locked eyes with him and you grinned. He was clearly enjoying it as well and you were going to play on that for as long as you could.

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t hesitate, dipping his head down to press his lips against yours as he thrust into you. His tongue snaked out against your bottom lip and just as his enthusiasm peaked, Tig intercepted.

“Okay move.”

You laughed at both his jealousy and Juice’s pout. He made his way back over to you and gently pushed you to lay on your side, shoving Juice not so gently over to the other side of the bed.

“Lay next to her.”

Your eyebrows knitted together in a bit of a worried manner.

When you had said you wanted them both, this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind. You had a feeling though that this was exactly what Tig had in mind when he brought the whole thing up, and as unsure as you felt, you still were looking forward to it. Juice took his place on your side and pulled you a little closer to him, your breasts pressing against his chest as you faced each other. Tig turned to the nightstand to find the bottle of lube and Juice took advantage of the moment to kiss you once more. He reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of your eyes, taking in the small flecks of nervousness in your gaze.

“Are you ok? We can stop if you want. This is all about you.”

You nodded and smiled lightly, his concern for you and your feelings soothing your nerves.

“No, no. I’m good.”

He nodded and looked over at Tig who was already climbing onto the bed behind you, the bottle of lube already popped open. He leaned down and pressed kisses along your side, trailing down your hip to the outside of your hip before grasping your leg by the calve and lifting it over Juice’s hip.

“Hold her open.”

Juice grinned and gripped your thigh, pulling you closer to him before placing his hand on the cheek of your ass and gently spreading you open. He slipped his other arm underneath your neck and held you to him, moaning as you reached down to place him at your entrance and slide him inside. You heard Tig groan and curse under his breath, the sight making him throb. You felt the cool touch of his fingers pressing against your other hole, slowly sliding one of his fingers inside of you. You shivered at the sensation and now Juice was slowly and lazily rocking into you. Both men let out a groan at the sound of your whimpers and Tig fingers began to prepare you faster and faster before you finally had enough and whined.

“Tiggy, baby, come on. Please.”

Your begging was enough to break whatever little bit of self-control he had left and he tossed the bottle off who knows where laying behind you and placing a hand on your hips to keep you steady as he slowly started to slide into you as well. Your mouth fell open at the intrusion, never having felt so full before and while it was a little uncomfortable, just the idea of the three of you together was enough to look past it. The boys both attached their mouths to you at once, their hips coming to a complete stop to let you adjust. While Tig pressed kisses to your shoulder and the back of your neck, Juice trailed his lips along your chest, his lips closing around your nipple before his teeth grazed it ever so gently. You didn’t know where to focus more, the pleasure from both of them too much. Listening to your moans, they both slowly began to pick up the pace, their hips catching a rhythm. When Tig pulled put, Juice pushed in. They both had their hands on your side and hip pulling and pushing you to each other between them in a tangle of lust.

The thought of getting to sleep with Juice had once just been a fantasy, a dirty little thought. You’d never thought that you would see the day where it would actually happen and now that it had, it wouldn’t be the last time. You would make sure of that.


End file.
